Myrmidon
"Myrmidon" redirects here. For the class from ''Gaiden and its remake, see here.'' The Myrmidon (剣士, Kenshi, Sword Fighter in the Japanese versions) is a classic combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Wielding Swords as their sole weapon of choice, the Myrmidon class is distinguished from the similar Mercenary class, but closely linked to it in terms of origins and promotion paths. Navarre, originally a Mercenary in the original game and Mystery of the Emblem, is credited for creating the archetype of Myrmidons, with the class's basic appearance and statistic traits derived from him. Navarre is eventually befittingly made a Myrmidon in the remakes of the original two titles. History in the Series The Myrmidon class, originally known as the Sword Fighter (ソードファイター, Sōdo Faitā) class, is introduced to the series in Genealogy of the Holy War, where it replaces the Mercenary as the primary Sword wielding foot unit. The class is able to promote into two different classes depending on the character; Ayra and Larcei promote into Swordmaster, while Chulainn, Ulster, Creidne and Dalvin promote into Forrest, the equivalent to the Mercenary's traditional Hero promotion. In Thracia 776, the Sword Fighter class functions in much the same way as its predecessor, where some characters promote into Swordmaster and others promote into Mercenary, another Hero equivalent. Serendipitously, in both TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga and Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, the class is formally separated from the Mercenary class and the Swordmaster class is instituted as the sole promoted form of the Myrmidon class. In The Sacred Stones, Myrmidons are given the further option to promote into the Assassin class alongside the Swordmaster class. The Myrmidon class is simply known as Blade (剣士ブレイド Bureido) in the Japanese version of Radiant Dawn. Like its predecessors, the class promotes directly into the Swordmaster class, which in turn promotes into the Trueblade class when the necessary requirements are fulfilled. In Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, remakes of the Archanea Series, some characters who were originally Mercenaries are reinstated as Myrmidons, including the likes of Navarre and Radd. In Awakening, the class is again given the further option to promote into the Assassin class alongside the Swordmaster class. The class has been renamed Samurai (侍) in Fates and is treated as a Hoshidan class. The Samurai has the option to promote into the Master of Arms alongside the traditional Swordmaster. The Samurai class is regarded as the counterpart to the Nohrian Mercenary. The class appears again in Fire Emblem Warriors, where it is the base class of Owain. It's Hoshidan counterpart, the Samurai, also appears as an enemy-only class. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, the Myrmidon serves as an optional promoted class of the Commoner or Noble class if the unit passes the Certification Exam at Lv. 5 with a Sword Skill Level of D or higher and a Beginner Seal. Overview Combat ]] The Myrmidon's superior Speed and Skill over other similar classes make them very formidable foot soldiers, but their comparatively lower HP, Strength and Defense make them difficult to protect against quick and accurate opponents. While Myrmidons can easily deal with magic users and thieves with a single round of combat on the player phase, the same prowess may not necessarily be replicated on the enemy phase; when overwhelmed by too many of such enemies, they could potentially lose their superior edge and be felled. When facing heavier enemies, especially fighter-type units, the high Speed boasted by Myrmidons makes them proficient at evading clumsy blows. This is, however, offset by their typically mediocre Strength, especially when they are commanded to do battle with heavily armored units (exacerbated further if said armored units are immune to their damage). Should a Myrmidon be attacked by slower units, especially a Fighter or Brigand, they are often able to kill or heavily damage their enemy in a single counterattack due to the consistency that they display in inflicting critical attacks. Uniform Most female Myrmidons are depicted donning a tunic with an over-top that barely covers their waist and long, high boots with no leggings. Males, conversely, are depicted in a tunic and leggings with a belt and sheath (sometimes on their back) for their sword. In titles where members of this class are outfitted with armour, they are usually restricted to extremely light breastplates or gorgets, a cloth headband (with a small steel plate covering their forehead in Awakening and Fates) and sometimes small pauldrons depending on the game to indicate their lack of Defence. In Fates, Samurai come better equipped, as they wear much sturdier chest plates and gorgets that resemble standing steel collars with various cultural clothing items worn underneath. Samurai are still considered to be under-equipped as compared to traditional Samurai, but this is changed the moment they promote into Swordmasters, where they are properly outfitted in a whole suit of Samurai armor. In Three Houses, Myrmidons wear tunics that are brown, grey and the color of the house they represent. The exceptions are Byleth who wears a black and grey tunic with a pink outline, Dedue whose tunic consists of mostly neutral colors and Mercedes, whose tunic color scheme is a light shade of grey, brown and red. The female uniform has one pauldron instead of two and knee-high boots, though the outfit does have gauntlets, knee-pads and a belt and sheath. In-Game Base Stats A |fe5= / * / *0*5* / *0*2*6* / *-*-* E |ts=20*3*0*7*8*0*2*-*5*-*-* 4 |fe6= / * / *-*9* / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe7= / * / *-*9* / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe8= / * / *-*9* / *0* / * / *5* / *-* D |fe9= / * / *0*5* / *0*3* / *6* / * / * D |fe10=18*6*0*10*11*0*4*0*6*10*10* D |fe11=16*3*0*9*11*0*4*0*7*-*-* E |fe12=16*3*0*9*11*0*4*0*7*-*-* E |fe13=16*4*1*9*10*0*4*1*5*-*-* E |fe14=17*4*0*5*8*3*3*3*5*-*-* E |few=51*7*7*9*8*6*5*5*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*30*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*19*15*20*20*30*18*-*12*-*-* 18 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*6*-*-* A |fe10=30*20*10*20*20*30*20*10*6*-*-* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*7*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*7*-*-* A |fe13=60*24*22*27*28*30*22*24*5*-*-* A |fe14=40*20*16*23*25*24*18*20*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %*10%*60%*65%*30%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10=65%*40%*20%*45%*50%*30%*40%*40%*-*-*-*- |fe11=50%*10%*-10%*20%*25%*0%*5%*-5%*-*-*-*- |fe12=40%*10%*-10%*20%*30%*0%*5%*-5%*-*-*-*- |fe13= / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*10%*0%*15%*20%*15%*0%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Myrmidons ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Ayra - The Isaachian princess master of the sword who fights for her homeland. *Chulainn - The son of the Lord of Sophara Castle in Isaach and a distant relative of Ayra. *Larcei - The daughter of Ayra and the twin sister of Ulster. *Ulster - The son of Ayra and the twin brother of Larcei. Thracia 776 *Machyua - A member of the Magi Squad. *Shiva - A mercenary hired by the Lifis Pirates. *Mareeta - The daughter of Prince Galzus of Rivough and the adopted daughter of Eyvel. *Troude - A member of the Dandelion Gang. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Julia - The daughter of Yoda and the adopted sister of Shigen. *Vega - A mysterious man who is known as Dhullam's Angel of Death. *Shigen - The son of Karla and the nephew of Zeek who was adopted by Yoda. *Krisheena - A swordfighter searching for the ☆Dakruon in order to revive her lover, Aldo. The Binding Blade *Rutger - A half Sacaen from Bulgar who seeks revenge against Bern. *Fir - A woman who travels in search of the best swordplay opponents anywhere. The Blazing Blade *Guy - A swordsman from Sacae's Kutolah tribe. The Sacred Stones *Joshua - A gambling mercenary who has an evasive, almost aggravating personality. *Marisa - An aloof swordfighter and member of Gerik's Mercenaries whose nom de guerre strikes fear in others. Path of Radiance *Mia - A mercenary fighting to improve her sword skills who doesn't sweat the details in life. *Zihark - A Daein mercenary who does not harbour hatred for the Laguz. Radiant Dawn *Edward - A member of the Dawn Brigade. *Isaiya - A swordsman hired by the Begnion Occupational Army to capture the Dawn Brigade. Shadow Dragon *Navarre - A skilled fighter known as the Scarlet Sword who prefers his blade to do the talking. *Radd - A citizen of Port Warren who joins the Archanean League with Caesar. *Athena - A foreign warrior with a straightfoward personality that speaks with an accent. New Mystery of the Emblem *Samuel - Impersonator of Navarre. *Malice - Daughter of Dice and is constantly in pursuit of gaining riches. Awakening *Lon'qu - A skilled swordsman of Regna Ferox who is oddly skittish around women. *Owain - Lissa's overly theatrical son who loves to give weapons dramatic names. *Morgan (Only if Robin married to Lon'qu, Say'ri, Owain or Yen'fay). *Eirika (SpotPass) Fates *Hana - A noble tomboy and one of Sakura's retainers who is skilled with the katana. *Hinata - A coarse, yet caring, Hoshidan samurai and one of Takumi's retainers. *Hisame - The son of Hinata. A mature boy who has a liking for pickled food. Etymology The Myrmidons were a tribe that followed Achilles, and were renowned for the battle skills and loyalty to their leader. In modern times, a Myrmidon is someone who follows a cause without question. Many members of the class (Such as Guy, Lon'qu and Mia) could be called Myrmidons in this respect in relation to their devotion to swordplay. In modern fantasy, a Myrmidon is usually a swordswo/man, focusing on speed, wielding a sword in a single hand, while leaving the other free. Trivia *In some games, the manner by which Myrmidons handle the blade can be seen as a style of swordplay from a specific region on the continent. **In Jugdral, Myrmidons hail from Isaach. **In Elibe, Myrmidons hail from Sacae. **In Magvel, Myrmidons hail from Jehanna. **In ''Awakening, with the exception of Owain, all the Myrmidons/Swordmasters that join the Shepherds are from Chon'sin. **In Fates, Samurai hail from Hoshido. Gallery File:Sfigter f.gif|Concept artwork of the Sword Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Myrmidon concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Myrmidon class from Path of Radiance. File:Myrmidon concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Myrmidon class from Radiant Dawn. File:Myrmidon male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Myrmidon class from Awakening. File:Myrmidon female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Myrmidon class from Awakening. MyrmidonFem.JPG|Concept art of a female Samurai (no hat) from Fates MyrmidonFemHat.jpg|Concept art of a female Samurai (with hat) from Fates MyrmidonMale.jpg|Concept art of a male Samurai (no hat) from Fates MyrmidonMaleHat.jpg|Concept art of a male Samurai (with hat) from Fates File:SwordFighterTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sword Fighter, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Swordfighter.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Sword Fighter class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:MyrmidonGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Myrmidon class from the GBA titles. File:Generic Myrmidon 1.png|Generic portrait of a Swordfighter from Berwick Saga. File:Generic Myrmidon 2.png|Generic portrait of a Swordfighter from Berwick Saga. File:Myrmidon FE12.png|Generic CG portrait of the Myrmidon class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningMyrmidonPortrait.png|Generic portrait of a Myrmidon from Awakening. File:Holyn as a Sword fighter.JPG|Battle model of Chulainn, a male Sword Fighter from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Aira Sword Fighter.png|Battle model of Ayra, a female Sword Fighter from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Shiva as a Myrmidon.JPG|Battle model of Shiva, a male Sword Fighter from Thracia 776. File:Machyua FE5 Myrmidon.png|Battle model of Machyua, a female Sword Fighter from Thracia 776. File:Vega battle.png|Battle model of Vega, a male Sword Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:Julia battle.png|Battle model of Julia, a female Sword Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Myrmidon Critical.gif|Animation of Rutger, a Myrmidon from The Binding Blade, showcasing both a normal and a critical attack. File:FE9 Myrmidon (Zihark).png|Battle model of Zihark, a male Myrmidon from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Myrmidon (Mia).png|Battle model of Mia, a female Myrmidon from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Myrmidon (Edward).png|Battle model of Edward, a Myrmidon from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Lon'qu).png|Battle model of Lon'qu, a male Myrmidon from Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Say'ri).png|Battle model of Say'ri, a female Myrmidon from Awakening. File:FE14 Samurai (Hinata).jpg|Battle model of Hinata, a male Samurai from Fates. File:FE14 Samurai (Kazahana).jpg|Battle model of Hana, a female Samurai from Fates. Myrmidon M.PNG|Battle model of a male Myrmidon in Fire Emblem Three Houses Myrmidon F.PNG|Battle model of a female Myrmidon from Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FatesSamuraiPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Samurai from Fates. File:FE4 Sword Fighter Sprite (M).gif|Map sprite of a male Sword Fighter from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4 Sword Fighter Sprite (F).gif|Map sprite of a female Sword Fighter from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Swordfighter.gif|Map sprite of a male Myrmidon in Thracia 776. File:FE5 Swordfighter F.gif|Map sprite of a female Myrmidon in Thracia 776. File:Swordfighter (TS).gif|Map sprite of a male Sword Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:Swordfighter Female (TS).png|Map sprite of a female the Sword Fighter from TearRing Saga. File:FE8 Male Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Myrmidon from the GBA titles. File:FE8 Female Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a female Myrmidon from the GBA titles. File:FE11 Myrmidon (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Myrmidon from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Myrmidon Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Myrmidon from Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:Female Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of a female Myrmidon from Shin Monsho no Nazo. File:FE13 Generic Myrmidon (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Myrmidon from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Samurai (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of a male Samurai from Fates.